Christmas' Gift For You
by HaKo-chan
Summary: Di Pandora Gakuen, terdapat acara memberikan kado setiap hari Natal. Dan Oz lagi galau karena belum menemukan hadiah yang cocok untuk Alice. Kira-kira, apa hadiahnya?/For Christmas Gift Event./Fict perdana di akun collab./RnR or CnC?


**A/N: Hallo, _Minna_-_san_! XD Aih, lama tak berjumpa. Mungkin beberapa diantara _readers_ ada yang telah mengenal kami berdua. ^^ Untuk lebih mengetahui, silahkan cek profil kami. XD**

**Dan... Selamat membaca. ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Pandora Hearts <strong>© **Jun Mochizuki**

**Christmas' Gift For You **© **HaKo-chan**

**Rate: K+**

**Genre(s): Friendship, Romance, Humor**

**Warning(s): OOC, typo, AU, dll.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas' Gift For You<strong>

**Sabtu, 24 Desember 20XX**

Pada hari ini dapat terlihat kesibukan di Pandora Gakuen, salah satu sekolah elit yang berdiri di kota Leveiyu. Tampak para murid dan guru sibuk menghias pohon Natal berukuran besar yang berdiri kokoh tepat di tengah lapangan sekolah. Suasana di dalam sekolah yang biasanya selalu kental dengan nuansa ala Inggris pada zaman Victoriapun berubah semarak dengan ditambahkannya nuansa ala Natal berupa hiasan bintang dan lampu warna-warni, pajangan berupa pohon Natal berukuran sedang sampai kecil dan patung-patung malaikat, serta banyaknya _mistletoe_ dan kaus kaki berwarna-warni yang menggantung di setiap sudut sekolah.

Dan seperti kebanyakan sekolah elit yang ada di Leveiyu, Pandora Gakuen akan merayakan Hari Natal dengan mengadakan pesta Natal pada tanggal 25 Desember pada malam harinya. Oleh karena itulah, dari sejak pagi hari murid-murid datang ke sekolah bukan hanya untuk menghias sekolah mereka ataupun mengikuti pelajaran evaluasi semester yang rutin diadakan dari sejak seminggu sebelum Natal, melainkan juga untuk membicarakan tentang pesta Natal yang akan diadakan di sekolah.

Sekitar satu jam kemudian...

_KRIIIIIINNNNGGGG!_

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi. Para murid berhamburan keluar dari kelas mereka dengan perasaan lega bercampur gembira. Banyak dari mereka yang langsung pergi ke kafeteria untuk makan, namun ada juga yang lebih memilih menyendiri di kelas sambil merenungkan suatu hal−atau berbagai macam hal, seperti yang dilakukan pemuda yang satu ini.

Pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata hijau _emerald_ yang diketahui bernama Oz Vessalius ini terlihat sedang menyendiri di ruangan kelasnya seraya memandang pohon Natal raksasa yang ada di halaman sekolah. Tampak lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya yang menandakan bahwa dia kurang tidur.

Wajahnya yang jauh dari kesan ceria membuatnya semakin terlihat menyedihkan, belum ditambah fakta bahwa tubuhnya mengeluarkan aura hitam kelam yang membuat orang-orang yang kebetulan lewat langsung ngeri dan berlari menjauh. Hmmm… Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi kepadanya?

Untungnya seorang pemuda yang selalu mengeluarkan aura ceria dari tubuhnya lewat dan melihat kondisi Oz yang bisa dibilang mengenaskan ini. Pemuda yang mempunyai nama lengkap Xerxes Break ini langsung mendekati Oz, lalu menepuk bahunya untuk mendapat perhatiannya. Tidak lupa ia memajang senyum _pepsodent_ di wajah tampannya.

"Yo, Oz! Tumben banget kamu nggak ngegombal di kafeteria. Lagi sakit ya?" kata Break dengan senyum _pepsodent_-nya kepada Oz.

Yang dipanggil tidak menjawab, malah menatap Break dengan tampang super madesu yang mampu membuat siapapun merasa ngeri sendiri, apalagi kalau melihat makhluk dengan tampang tersebut pada malam Jumat Kliwon.

Breakpun balas menatap−lebih tepatnya melotot, tapi masih tetap memajang senyum pepsodent-nya tanpa kenal lelah. Acara tatap-melotot tersebut terus berlangsung selama sekitar semenit, sampai akhirnya pemuda bertampang madesu a.k.a Oz menyerah, lalu akhirnya bersedia membuka mulut.

"Apa maumu, Break? Loe gak lihat gue lagi kepingin sendiri?" kata Oz dengan suara datar yang terkesan suram kepada Break.

"Gue cuma merasa iba aja ngelihat loe disini sendirian, belum ditambah tampang loe yang kayak zombie itu bikin Liam-sensei sampai lari terbirit-birit ke Ruang Guru. Sebenarnya ada apa, sih? _Shock_ karena adik kesayangan loe sekarang udah jadi pacar Vincent?" ucap Break panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas persegi panjang.

Ozpun menjawab dengan pelan, "Iya, gue _shock_ pas Echo bilang soal itu ke gue… Tapi bukan hanya itu yang bikin gue jadi kayak gini…"

Break pun langsung melontarkan pertanyaan lagi, "Memangnya ada masalah apa lagi? Ditolak sama cewek yang loe taksir? Atau gak bisa menanam bunga mawar lagi karena rumah kaca loe hancur diterjang badai?"

"Gue mah nggak terlalu peduli sama rumah kaca yang diterjang badai dan ditolak cewek. Tiap tahun juga udah sering gue alami," sahut Oz dengan nada tenang.

"Jadi apaan dong?" tanya Break sambil menggaruk pelipisnya.

"Gue… Gue bingung…," kata Oz dengan nada ragu.

"Bingung soal apa? Mungkin bisa gue bantu?" kata Break dengan nada meyakinkan.

"_Well_… Gue… Gue bingung mesti ngasih kado apa pas acara tukar kado nanti sama Alice!" kata Oz dengan kalut.

Hening sejenak…

"...Oh." Hanya itulah reaksi Break.

Acara tukar kado ala Pandora Gakuen bisa dibilang unik dan berbeda dari yang lain, dimana semua orang harus memberikan kado mereka kepada semua orang yang mereka sayangi yang bersekolah atau bekerja di Pandora Gakuen tanpa terkecuali. Mereka harus memanggil nama-nama orang yang mereka sayangi lalu memberikan kado mereka kepada orang-orang tersebut di depan seluruh penghuni sekolah.

Untuk pendatang baru seperti Oz−yang masuk Pandora Gakuen saat SMA, acara seperti ini merupakan pengalaman pertama baginya. Dulunya di Abyss Gakuen−sekolah Oz yang sebelumnya, acara tukar kado yang diadakan berlangsung biasa saja, sehingga dia tidak perlu merasa khawatir dengan acara tukar kado yang diadakan seperti acara pernyataan cinta dan disaksikan seluruh penghuni sekolah.

Tetapi sekarang di Pandora Gakuen, sekalipun dirinya dijuluki 'Raja Gombal' yang tidak pernah kehabisan kata merayu cewek di depan umum, acara seperti ini sudah cukup membuatnya gugup dan panik. Bukan masalah kalimat apa yang harus dia ucapkan, melainkan cewek yang akan dia beri kado yang diketahui bernama Alice ini.

"Dia itu nggak seperti gadis yang selama ini gue temui. Dia itu enerjik, menarik, dan pastinya cantik. Walau banyak yang bilang dia tomboy, tapi bagi gue dia itu manis melebihi cewek manapun yang pernah gue temui. Dan yang paling penting, dia itu cewek pertama yang nggak mempan gue gombalin! Kalau dia nggak mempan gue gombalin, gimana jadinya nanti pas acara tukar kado? Mau ngegombal, takutnya dia nggak ngerti−bukan karena dia bodoh! Mau _to the point_ ngasih kadonya langsung, gue nggak tahu apa yang dia sukai selain daging!" kata Oz panjang kali lebar kali tinggi sama dengan volume balok sambil sesekali histeris dan memegangi kepalanya dengan kalut.

Break yang sejak tadi berdiri di samping Oz hanya mengangguk-angguk dan terakhir kali menggeleng-geleng melihat Oz yang kalut dan histeris sendiri saat membicarakan Alice. Tidak biasanya melihat Oz seperti ini saat membahas cewek, batinnya. Jelas sekali bahwa Oz memerlukan bantuan dari para profesional. Tapi tunggu, siapa yang dimaksud dengan para profesional tersebut?

Break pun mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya, lalu mulai mengetik pesan kepada seseorang−atau mungkin banyak orang. Oz pun menatapnya dengan bertanya-tanya, lalu disaat Break telah mengirimkan pesannya, perhatian Oz tertuju kepada kepala Break. Entah apa yang dilihatnya, yang jelas Oz langsung menatap Break dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kenapa?" tanya Break penasaran.

"Gue mau nanya… Dari sejak kapan di kepala loe ada benjol sebesar bakpau?" tanya Oz dengan nada polos.

Break pun tersenyum kepada Oz sambil membatin, 'Loe baru nyadar sekarang? Padahal gue dari tadi udah ada di sini kan? Liam-sensei aja nyadar pas lari ke Ruang Guru!'

"Oh, ini. Tadi gue ketahuan membolos di atap sama Elliot dan Alyss, jadinya kami dibawa ke ruangan Rufus-sensei. Tapi karena gue bilang kalo gue tahu soal gosip yang berkaitan dengan Rufus-sensei dan Cherryl-sensei, jadinya gue dihajar sama Rufus-sensei sampai benjol begini," kata Break santai sambil menunjuk benjol sebesar bakpau yang berada di atas kepalanya.

"Eh iya, daripada bengong disini mendingan kita ngumpul sama yang lain kan? Yuk ke perpus!" kata Break ceria lalu mendorong Oz keluar kelas.

"Hah! Perpus? Nggak salah loe?" teriak Oz kaget.

"Sumpah pramuka, emang benar! Jadi gak usah banyak bacot, deh!" balas Break sambil mulai menyeret Oz.

"Tunggu, tunggu! Gue punya satu pertanyaan sebelum itu!" teriak Oz seraya berhenti berjalan.

"Apaan?" tanya Break tidak sabaran.

"Mana si Emily? Tumben nggak sama loe," kata Oz seraya menunjuk bahu kanan Break yang biasanya diduduki sebuah boneka berambut panjang bernama Emily yang sering berbicara mengiringi Break.

"Halah! Nanti juga loe bakalan tahu! Jadi mendingan sekarang kita ke perpus!" kata Break lalu mulai menyeret Oz lagi.

"Iya, iya! Woi, gue bisa jalan sendiri!" teriak Oz frustrasi.

Beberapa menit sebelumnya...

"Eh, tadi gue dengar dari Liam-sensei! Katanya Jack-sensei dapat surat lagi dari penggemar rahasianya!" Tampak seorang gadis berambut peach dan diikat ekor kuda bergosip bersama teman-temannya di kafeteria.

"Serius loe? Wah, wah... Jack-sensei punya banyak penggemar, nih!" kata seorang gadis berambut pink sambil meminum jus yang baru saja dia pesan.

"Katanya sih yang mengirim surat itu hanya satu orang, dan inisialnya A," kata seorang gadis berambut silver pendek dengan muka datar.

"Eh, kok loe tahu soal itu?" tanya gadis berambut _peach_ penasaran.

"Soalnya di akhir setiap surat yang dikirim, selalu tercantum huruf A dan tulisan 'I love you, Jack-sensei'," balas gadis berambut silver.

"Hmmm... Berarti pengirimnya bisa ditebak dong. Jack-sensei hanya mengajar murid SMA, dan surat-surat itu baru diterima dari sejak bulan Agustus lalu. Berarti yang mengirim suratnya pasti murid kelas satu," kata gadis berambut pink.

"Bisa jadi. Tapi banyak kan murid perempuan berinisial A di angkatan kita? Contohnya Alberta, Angelica, Anita, dan... Alice," sambung gadis berambut peach dengan mata berbinar.

"Sharon... Loe nggak berpikir kalo Alice yang mengirim surat itu kan?" tanya gadis berambut pink dengan muka pucat.

"Bisa saja kan? Dia itu sudah dewasa! Sudah waktunya memahami arti cinta dan romansanya! Walau nggak berarti harus menjalin cinta dengan pria dewasa, sih. Ehehe...," jawab Sharon sambil cengar-cengir membayangkan Alice sedang bermesraan dengan Jack-sensei, sementara kedua temannya hanya saling tatap-membisu melihat betapa tergila-gilanya teman mereka yang satu ini akan kisah percintaan dan sejenisnya.

_Trililili! Trililili!_

Terdengar suara hp berbunyi. Baik gadis berambut pink maupun gadis berambut silver langsung mengecek hp mereka masing-masing, tapi yang mereka dapati hanyalah layar yang kosong. Spontan mereka melihat ke arah Sharon−yang masih asyik berimajinasi tentang Alice yang sedang berkencan dengan Jack-sensei. Akhirnya gadis berambut silver menyenggol Sharon hingga gadis tersebut nyaris jatuh dari tempatnya duduk.

"Apaan sih, Echo? Gue lagi sibuk nih!" kata Sharon dengan tampang cemberut.

"Sharon sayang, kami tahu kalau kamu lagi sibuk. Tapi walau sibuk, jangan sampai nggak nyadar dong kalo hp kamu bunyi~...," kata gadis berambut pink dengan nada manja yang terkesan menyindir.

Sharon pun langsung mengecek HP _Nokia C6_-nya, dan sesaat kemudian dia nyengir dengan wajah memerah kepada gadis berambut pink.

"_Sorry_, Lottie... Ehehehe...," katanya dengan nada meminta maaf.

Sharonpun membuka pesan yang baru saja dia terima, kemudian membacanya.

**From: Yayang Break**

_Sharon sayang, bisa minta bantuanmu? Tolong cari Alice lalu tanyakan apa yang dia sukai sebagai hadiah Natal. Cepetan ya, ini penting banget. Oh ya, ini demi Oz loh. Kamu tahu nggak kalo dia naksir Alice?_

Mata Sharon langsung berbinar-binar layaknya bola kristal. Secepat kilat dia langsung menggandeng lengan kedua temannya lalu menyeret mereka keluar dari kafeteria.

"Mau kemana...?" tanya gadis berambut silver pendek yang diketahui bernama Echo itu dengan nada datar.

"Sharon! Gue belum selesai minum nih!" protes Lottie sambil bersusah payah menaruh gelas jus yang baru dia minum setengahnya.

"Entar gue jelasin. Kita cari Alice dulu yuk!" kata Sharon bersemangat sambil membalas pesan Break.

**To: Yayang Break**

_Tenang aja, Break! Gue pasti bakalan bantuin Oz! Tungguin aja kabar dari gue!_

Ketiga sekawan itu pun meninggalkan kafeteria dengan mengemban sebuah misi: mencari Alice dan menanyakan kado apa yang dia sukai sebagai hadiah Natal.

Sementara itu...

Di perpustakaan sekolah yang biasanya terkenal dengan label 'Sepi Pengunjung', dalam sekejap berubah menjadi ramai dengan datangnya F6(?) alias enam cowok terganteng, terkeren, ter-_hit_ dan ter-_hot_ seantero Pandora Gakuen secara bersamaan.

Layaknya seleb yang sedang menghadiri acara jumpa _fans_, para anggota F6 dipotret dan dimintai tanda tangan oleh beberapa siswi, yang kontan membuat papan slogan 'Harap Tenang' yang menggantung di langit-langit perpustakaan seolah berubah menjadi 'Harap Senang' dengan adanya F6.

Acara jumpa _fans_ itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara beton menghantam dinding yang belakangan diketahui merupakan suara harisen dilempar ke dinding oleh Cherryl-sensei, mantan kepala sekolah Pandora Gakuen yang sekarang menjabat sebagai guru BK rangkap Kedisiplinan Sekolah yang baru.

Seolah sudah dikomando, semua siswi langsung berjalan pelan meninggalkan perpustakaan dengan wajah pucat. Cherryl-sensei pun juga meninggalkan perpustakaan, setelah memberi senyuman manis nan mengerikan kepada F6 yang duduk terpaku dengan wajah yang lebih pucat daripada pocong.

* * *

><p>"Puji Tuhan... Kita masih dibiarkan hidup...," kata seorang pemuda berambut emas panjang dan mata beda warna kepada dirinya sendiri setelah mereka dilepaskan hidup-hidup oleh Cheryl-sensei. Pemuda yang diketahui bernama Vincent ini duduk berselonjor di kursinya sambil mengipasi dirinya dengan tangannya.<p>

"Salah kita juga sih ngumpul di perpus. Udah tahu di perpus dilarang ribut, tapi kita masih aja datang sambil 'membawa' segerombolan fans," kata seorang pemuda berambut hitam sambil mengelap kacamatanya. Pemuda ini memiliki mata yang indah yang bahkan bisa membuat _sadako_ bertekuk lutut.

"Haaah... Susahnya jadi orang ganteng!" seru seorang pemuda berambut _caramel_ alias Elliot sambil merenggangkan otot-otot lengannya.

"Hidih! Loe narsis tingkat dewa ke berapa?" sahut seorang pemuda berambut hitam sejenis rumput laut -ups- siapa lagi kalu bukan Gilbert.

"Gak usah jauh-jauh. Ke 201987267 aja."

"Wah, nomor hape siapa tuh? Haha," sahut Break.

"Tukang kebun gue! Hahaha!"

"Mulai menggila lagi nih kita," ujar Gilbert sambil terkekeh.

"Ya elah, tiap hari juga menggila kali!" sahut Reo sambil mengenakan kacamatanya.

"Eh, tapi ada yang gak ikutan menggila nih!" ujar Vincent tiba-tiba.

"Siapa?" tanya Elliot.

"Nih!" tunjuk Vincent menggunakan isyarat mata. "Oz lagi galau kayaknya."

"Ha? Galau? Kayak masih muda aja. Haha," sahut Elliot.

"Ye! Emang loe pikir Oz udah tua apa?" kata Gilbert sinis.

"_What_? Gue kan cuma bercanda _bro_. Elo nganggapnya serius mulu sih!"

"Udah, udah. Daripada bertengkar, mendingan kita cari tahu kenapa Oz diem mulu kayak lagi sariawan," kata Reo menengahi.

"Huh!"

"Eng... Gue mau tanya sama kalian," kata Oz tiba-tiba.

"Tanya apaan?"

"Alice... Mendingan gue kasih apa ya ke dia?" tanya Oz ragu.

"Ooh, jadi elo mau ngasih kado ke Alice? Itu sih gampang! Tinggal kasih aja daging satu kulkas. Dia kan pecinta daging kelas berat," jawab Elliot asal.

"Kalo daging gak romantis tahu! Dasar orang yang gak punya pengalaman!" sahut Reo tajam setajam silet.

"Kayak loe punya pengalaman aja," bantah Elliot kesal.

"Hmm, gimana kalau boneka kelinci aja, Oz? Kan imut tuh," usul Vincent.

"Eh...? Boleh juga tuh," kata Oz sambil mengangguk.

"Kalau boneka kelinci kan bisa digunting, lepas benangnya, robek dengan paksa, dan keluarkan isinya. Hihihi..."

"Nggak! Banget!" Oz langsung _down_.

"Malu gue punya temen kayak dia," gumam Break sambil ngeliatin Vincent yang mulai sarap.

"Umm... Oz... Gue mau tanya sama loe. Seandainya loe dapat kado Natal, loe mau ap—"

"Maaf, Gil. Ntar aja. Gue lagi sibuk mikir nih," potong Oz. Gilbert hanya mendesah pelan.

Oz mengernyitkan keningnya. Dia sibuk memijat jidatnya sendiri. Sementara di tempat lain...

"ALICE!" seru Sharon ketika melihat Alice yang sedang berjalan menuju kantin.

"Hng?" Alice yang sedang mengemut _lollipop_ rasa daging sapi segera menoleh.

"Aduh, Sharon! Kenapa buru-buru gini, sih?" keluh Lottie yang terlihat sudah ngos-ngosan.

"Alice, ada yang mau gue tanyakan," kata Sharon menggebu-gebu.

"Apa?"

"Di acara tukar kado saat Natal nanti, loe mau kado yang isinya apa?"

"Hmm, mungkin..."

"HP Blackberry yang terbaru?" sahut Lottie tiba-tiba.

Alice menggeleng.

"Boneka beruang Janta?" sahut Echo.

Alice kembali menggeleng.

"Jadi apa dong Alice?" tanya Sharon semakin penasaran.

"Aku maunya daging sapi bakar madu hutan campur bumbu cabe ijo yang dilapisi dengan gula warna-warni di bagian atasnya dan di dalamnya berisi coklat tapi tidak mengurangi rasa dagingnya lalu dibakar satu hari satu malam menggunakan asap yang berasal dari blablabla...," sahut Alice dengan semangat '45.

Sharon, Lottie, dan Echo hanya _speechless_ di tempat.

"Kemudian, aku mau ada bau bawangnya tapi tidak ada bawang yang ditempelkan. Gue kan ga suka bawang. Lalu dagingnya harus—"

"Oke, oke. Makasih ya Alice. Bye!" potong Sharon tiba-tiba kemudian langsung mengambil langkah seribu yang diikuti oleh kedua temannya.

Sharon segera mengeluarkan _handphone_-nya dan mengetik sesuatu dengan cepat.

**To: Yayang Break**

_Gue udah tanya langsung sama Alice! Alice bilang dia mau daging sapi bakar madu hutan campur bumbu cabe ijo yang dilapisi dengan gula warna-warni di bagian atasnya dan di dalamnya berisi coklat tapi tidak mengurangi rasa dagingnya lalu dibakar satu hari satu malam menggunakan asap yang berasal dari—ah, aku lupa! Dia ngomongnya panjang banget sih!_

Sharon tersenyum penuh arti.

* * *

><p><em>Trililili! Trililili!<em>

"Eh, hp elo bunyi tuh Break," kata Gilbert memberitahu.

"Hn, _thanks_."

Break segera mengeluarkan _handphone_-nya dari kantong celana dan membuka pesan yang telah dia terima. Dia tersenyum tipis dan segera memandang Oz yang terlihat sedang kalut.

"_Well_..."

Semua mata memandang ke arahnya.

"Mungkin apa yang diusulkan Elliot ke Oz ada benarnya juga," ujarnya sambil menyeringai.

"Yah, gue tahu gue emang hebat!" kata Elliot kegeeran.

Break memandang ke arah Oz, "Oz, cepat cari daging sapi bakar madu hutan campur bumbu cabe ijo yang dilapisi dengan gula warna-warni di bagian atasnya dan di dalamnya berisi coklat tapi tidak mengurangi rasa dagingnya lalu dibakar satu hari satu malam menggunakan asap. Itu yang diinginkan Alice."

"Ka-Kau yakin?" tanya Oz _sweatdrop_.

"Tentu saja."

Oz mengangguk mantap dan segera mengeluarkan _handphone_-nya. Sepertinya dia sedang mencari koneksi untuk mendapat daging yang amat teramat langka itu. Wajahnya yang awal terlihat gundah gulana, kini tersenyum-senyum kayak orang baru mendapatkan kupon gratis menginap di kebun mawar.

"A-Ano, Oz. Kado natal yang kau—"

"Maaf, Gil. Nanti saja. Gue lagi sibuk," potong Oz dengan santainya. Sedangkan Gil hanya bisa pasrah di tempat.

Sedangkan Break nyengir penuh arti.

* * *

><p><strong>Minggu, 25 Desember 20XX<strong>

'Akhirnya hari ini tiba juga,' batin Oz dag-dig-dug. Di tangannya kini telah ada sebuah kotak manis berwarna merah yang telah dihias oleh pita berwarna hijau. 'Semoga Alice mau menerimanya.'

"Hai, Oz!" sapa Elliot dari kejauhan. Oz segera menoleh padanya dan mendapatinya sedang bersama Reo.

"Hai!" sahutnya.

"Sudah siap untuk acara tukar kado?" tanya Elliot mulai menggoda.

"Se-Sepertinya."

"Wah, loe gugup sekali, _bro_. Santai aja," kata Elliot sambil melingkarkan lengannya di leher Oz yang bertubuh lebih -ehem- pendek darinya.

"Ma-Mana bisa," balas Oz yang semakin gugup dibuatnya.

"Haha, ya sudahlah. _Good luck_ buat loe."

Oz mengangguk mantap. "Thanks."

"Yoi. Ayo, Reo! Kita pergi," ajak Elliot sambil melangkah pergi.

"Semoga berhasil, Oz," ujar Reo pada Oz.

"_Thanks_."

Reo mengangguk dan mengikuti Elliot dari belakang.

Hari Natalpun tiba. Pandora Gakuen terlihat ramai. Murid-murid yang memang berasal dari kalangan atas mengenakan baju yang harganya 'astajim', yang pasti tidak sanggup dibeli oleh kedua _authors_ yang suka lalai ini. Natalpun semakin meriah dengan semaraknya _drama musical_ yang dipentaskan dan acara tukar kado yang akan dilaksanakan pada akhir acara.

"Yak! Kita sudah melihat aksi-aksi dari teman-teman kita. Dimulai dari _dance_, menyanyi, dan _drama musical_. Dan saatnya kita masuk di penghujung acara!" seru MC yang diikuti dengan suara riuhan dari para murid.

"Semuanya sudah pada siap nyiapain kado bukan? Nah, inilah saatnya untuk memberi kado pada orang yang kalian sayangi. Dimulai dari... sekarang!"

Setelah diberi rambu-rambu oleh MC, Oz segera celingukan mencari Alice. Tidak butuh waktu lama, dia segera menemukan gadis yang sedang mengenakan gaun berwarna merah marun ini.

"Alice!" panggil Oz.

"Ah, Oz. Ada apa?"

Dengan penuh getaran, Oz mengeluarkan kado yang dia bawa. "Untukmu."

"Untukku?" Alice menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatap kado yang diberikan Oz. Sejenak ia mengendus-endus kotak kado itu. "Daging!" seru Alice semangat. Alice segera membuka kotak kado itu dengan cepat, dan dengan cepat pula ekspresi Alice berubah.

"Ada apa, Alice? Kau tidak suka?" Keringat mulai membanjiri Oz.

"Ini bukan seperti yang kuinginkan!" tukas Alice sambil mengembalikan kotak kado itu kepada Oz.

"E-Eh...? Ta-Tapi..."

"Yang kuinginkan adalah kau!" kata Alice sambil menudingkan telunjuknya di wajah Oz.

"A-Aku?"

"Aku mau kau menjadi pelayanku! Daging ini -ehem- Oz, ini daging ayam. Bukan daging sapi."

"..." Oz terpaku, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Po-Pokoknya kau sama sekali tidak tidak memberiku hadiah yang kusukai! Sebagai gantinya selama setahun kau harus jadi pelayanku!" ujar Alice tegas.

Oz hanya bisa terdiam. Dalam hati dia merasa takut, tapi juga senang.

'Wah, setahun bersama Alice! Pasti menyenangkan!' batinnya.

* * *

><p>"Menjadi pelayan, berarti tetaplah di sisiku kan, Break?" kata Sharon sambil menatap dua insan dari atas.<p>

"Ya, kau benar." Break hanya tersenyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong... Tidak ada hadiah untukku, Break?"

Break terdiam. "A-Ano, Sharon. Maaf aku—"

"Tidak apa-apa, Break."

Break mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa?"

"Cukup dengan berada di sisiku selalu. Itu merupakan hadiah terindah dan terbaik bagiku," ujar Sharon sambil tersenyum lembut.

Break menyeringai, "_As you wish_, _My Lady_," sambil membungkuk.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Horray! Selesai! XD<strong>

Sebenarnya fict ini mau di-_publish_ tanggal 25 kemarin. Tapi karena belum selesai, jadinya baru bisa di-_publish_ hari ini. Gomen. T^T

For **Christmas Gift Event**! _Event_ yang sepi di grup kami. T^T

Hmm, kalau dilihat-lihat, fict Hana banyak nongol ya di fandom ini. Yah, dan nongol lagi. Semoga tidak bosan aja ya. ^^"

Yosh! _Last_, tinggalkan jejak kalian berupa _review_. Arigatou! :D


End file.
